Quarter Quell
by L.Q. Brooks
Summary: Book 1 of 7. Manny and friends have learned a dark secret: their world has turned into a Hunger Games arena, with bloodthirsty killers around every corner. They must protect a man named Beetee and keep him from dying. It is a big job. Rated T for brief language. LOOK OUT FOR "THE CAVERN'S SECRET" TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT.
1. Run For Your Lives!

Chapter 1: Run For Your Lives!

"All right. Ellie, I want you to rest on that rock over there with Peaches. Sid, over there with Manfred," Fast Tony said. "Oh, come on!" Manny whined, but let Sid do what he had to. "Is there any real reason you called us all here?" Ellie wondered. "Yes, I have something incredibly important so everyone listen to me. I am really important." "Oh yeah, I wonder what FT Junior is going to be like," Diego snarled at Tony. "Hehe, laugh while you still can because there might not BE a FT Junior!"

"Man, that's a load off my mind," Sid jokingly said. "This is no laughing matter. I have read somewhere in the deep walls of myth that our home is going to be evacuated into an arena. They call this evacuation "The Hunger Games Quarter Quell" whatever that means," Tony said. "Oh sure, the quarter quell. Don't tell me: they will have some guy named...come on, help me out," Manfred teased. Sid whispered something to him. "Beetee? Where did you ever come up with that?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I don't want to die. There could be a flood or an earthquake or something! Or our whole world could collapse!" Sid screamed while running away. "OK, and say this "Beetee" just happens to come kill us? Haha, like that'll happen," Manny added. "Hun, maybe he's right for once," Ellie thought. "Oh come on! What are the odds of it actually happening? If they do, though, the odds won't be in our favor," Manny chuckled.

Sid yelled as loud as he could. He had a good reason to. They had just placed the bloodbath right in front of him.

"Hold on, Sid! I'm coming!" Diego yelled back and started running. "Mama? Me want live," Little Peaches stuttered. "You will, sweetheart. You will." "See? I told you! Run for your lives!" Tony panicked. Suddenly a voice from up above boomed, "Let the 125th Hunger Games begin!"

**AN: **I know I didn't write that long of a chapter but expect that to happen a lot. I'm not the best storyteller and this story may not have an end. I need your help to motivate me. It's your job. The job is in your hands. Now excuse me, I need more mayo on my sub. Later!


	2. Hi, I'm Beetee!

Chapter 2: Hi, I'm Beetee!

"What the-" Manny said while looking around. Five people had suddenly risen out of the ground surrounding the group. "Uh, yeah, I was right. RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Fast Tony said as he ran far away like a wimp right into the bloodbath. BOOM! He was dead. Diego took one look at the five people and one look at what remained of Fast Tony and said..."Run." The rest didn't have to be told twice. They ran as fast as they could away from them.

The same booming voice as earlier started counting down from sixty, with gave the gang a sixty second head start to get as far away as possible. They couldn't run very far, because of the fat one, "I'm NOT fat! I'm poofy!" Yeah, whatever, _fat boy. _They finally got to where they had left Buck behind not too long ago. They started throwing the rocks out as fast as they could. When there was a hole big enough, they all jumped through, and by that time he had counted all the way down to one. They had to flee for their lives.

They heard someone behind the running faster than them saying, "Wait! Wait, hold up! Guys! Guys! Slimy, Fang, Fatty and Mrs. Fatty? Fatty Junior? Come on, guys! Wait up!" Finally Manny couldn't take it anymore and ran towards the guy. He grabbed him by the throat. "No one calls my wife fat. You die now!" and hung him off the cliff they were on. "Please! I didn't mean it! Slimy for the strange floppy green thing seemed acceptable!" the man said. Manny narrowed his eyes. "What's your name?"

In between coughing, the man managed to say, "Hi, I'm Beetee! I am forced to play in this Hunger Games, which is a fight to the death on live TV!" "Hi mom!" Sid said after Beetee stopped talking. "So? Why are you following us?" Manny asked him, loosening his grip. "You seemed to know what you were doing so I thought by following you I would live! It's sort of simple, really." "So, you like to be eaten by dinosaurs, because that's where we're going!" "No, these are friendly dinosaurs that won't kill you!" Sid said. "SID!" Manny yelled angrily.

"Beetee? We're coming to get you!" a boy named Rickchaw said with his partner. Manny looked down at Beetee and Beetee looked up at Manny. "Fine, but you better not bother us if we save you," Manny finally said as he plopped Beetee onto his back and ran. "Come on, strange floppy green thing!" Beetee yelled. "Uh, that's Sid," Manny told him. "That's Diego, my wife Ellie, my child Peaches." "Who knew someone could have a wife named Diego?" Beetee chuckled. "Oh, shut up!" Manny, Diego, and Ellie all said at the same time.

The other tributes were at their tails, especially Manny's. "They can follow us all the way!" Beetee screamed. "That's what I'm hoping for!" Manny said. "I thought you said you wanted to help me!" "I do! Trust me!" Manny said as he went through the hole that would get them into the wild...with Buck. Rickshaw jumped and sliced off Manny's tail. "Yeouch!" Manny yelled as he started to stumble. "Yah hah!" Buck called as he swung down from a branch with a patch just like the one on his eye. When he was down low enough he put the patch on Manny's tail. "See you later, Mannygator!" he said as he swung back.

"Uh, who..." Beetee stuttered. "Too long of a story. I'll tell you when if we stop, we don't die," Diego scolded him. Beetee nodded. "Got it." Buck landed back down and grabbed Manny and Beetee, back down for Ellie, and back down for Diego and Sid. They were flew high up to safety, far away from the other tributes. When they were settled, Buck started introducing each other to Beetee. "This is Manny, Diego, Sid, Ellie, and Peaches. I'm Buck. Short for Buckminster, long for Buh." "We've kind of already met," Beetee said. Suddenly an animal half squirrel half rat ran across them chasing a nut. "Oh, and that's Scrat. You might see him around."

"Well this is a nice howdy-do. I was about to die but I was saved by an odd pack and saved again by a...possum? Hmm, I don't know," Beetee said sarcastically. "OK, I know it's weird, but It'll make sense in the end. Trust us," Buck told him. Beetee looked at all his new lifesavers. "I...I do. I trust you."


	3. Nuts For You

3. Nuts For You

Scrat looked this way, and scratched his nose.  
Scrat looked that way, and scratched his nose.  
Scrat looked forward, and scratched his acorn.

The little squirrel/rat was happy. He would finally be able to do what he always wanted to do with his precious acorn. He called it: Operation J.U.I.C.Y. It was foolproof! How? Oh, Scrat didn't think about that. Hold on a sec. Mammography... He's got it! This is how he will do it. In order, exactly.

1. Build a juicer.  
2. Get acorn.  
3. Make acorn juice.  
4. Drink acorn juice.  
5. Stop saying Mammography.

OK, that was his plan, and Scrat was happy about it. Oh wait, he has one more step.

6. Keep away from...oh, hi Scratte. Hehe. (runs away)

* * *

And Scratte it was. Scrat screamed and ran. Scratte made like a French poodle and hopped, chasing Scrat. But, even for Scrat, Scratte was too fast. He knew he had to think up a plan quick. Scrat smiled when he noticed a rope swing. The thing was, it was dangling by Buck. Scrat couldn't interrupt Buck's misadventures. He would become food before he could juice the acorn! But it was his only hope. Scrat turned and ran towards the rope swing. He was surprised he was still carrying his nut.

Scrat grew a smile while grabbing onto the rope swing. If he hadn't gone for a second more, Scratte would have gotten him. Scratte swore at him, and started plotting her revenge. When Scrat got to his juicer, he looked around. All clear. He put his acorn in the juicer and got a cup. The cup barely touched his lips when some wacko (Rickchaw) stole it, and running away, said, "Thanks, dude!" Scrat screamed in frustration.

**AR: **I would like to give thanks to everyone who commented. KaylaDestroyer1, and the rest. Thank you.


	4. Revenge of the Careers

4. Revenge of the Careers

"Go!"

This word meant a lot of things to Beetee in the problem he was in. For instance, when this word was said, many things went into his mind. "Go" meant "you don't belong in this Ice Age, so escape while you still can". "Go" meant "the attack can't be held back forever, so I want you to take the rest and hit the road". "Go" meant the dying wish of someone who just got attacked. Oh, wait, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Let's go back, you say, to before, LONG before, the word "Go" was said.

* * *

"Oh, and that's Scrat. You may see him around," Buck told him with a chuckle. "Well, this is a nice howdy-do. I was about to die but I was saved by an odd pack and saved again by a...possum? Hmm, I don't know," Beetee said sarcastically. "OK, I know it's weird, but It'll make sense in the end. Trust us," Buck told him. Beetee looked at all his new lifesavers. "I...I do. I trust you." Buck smiled and patted his patch when it started to peel off. He frowned while doing so, then smiled again.

Beetee was still perplexed. How in the world could this happen? He would expect it from The Hunger Games Quarter Quell, but seriously! What the hell? But he decided not to mess with the mammoth. That was a good plan, he decided. Volts had a lot of stuff on his mind. Maybe the Quarter Quell thing was that it would be all Careers and one other. Or maybe, all Careers, one other, and a bunch of weird talking animals? He didn't know. It seemed strange, though, that he was 106 and still acting like he was 41. Katniss thought it was strange, too. Well, for a 67 year old, what do you expect? Haha, I'm kidding.

"Attack!" Beetee jumped from his seat and had a small suspicion. He turned around and nodded. It was the Careers. Beetee could name all of them by heart. Don't ask him why. BOY and GIRL.

District 1: Rickchaw and Stepsura

District 2: Esurio and Vitiosus

District 4: Becker and Staffiana

Just so you don't get confused. Everyone (everyone now meant Manny, Sid, Diego, Ellie, Peaches, Buck, and Beetee) charged up to the tributes from District 2. Esurio laughed at the animals' try. He was barely knocked down! Beetee seethed with anger, with red hot air pouring out of the small cracks between his teeth. He looked down at Vitiosus. She was badly injured, but not dead. Yet. Becker charged against Peaches. Ellie and Manny stomped up in front of him. "Don't touch our baby," Ellie said, trying to keep quiet but was to charged to do so. Manny grabbed Becker by the arms with his trunk and threw him off the cliff. Becker's cannon fired.

Staffiana cackled. She noticed Buck's eyepatch and stole it from him, putting it on the injuries on her forehead. Buck held on to where his eye used to be and gasped. No, hyperventilated. Buck shook his head. "Fine. You want to play it hard?"

"Aye!"  
"Aye?"  
"Aye!"  
"Eye!"  
"Aye, not!"  
(Sigh) "Aye."

Buck breathed in all the air he could and let out a big, loud, "RUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYY YY!" And with that, Beetee heard a loud roar, and some dinosaur, which he supposed to be Rudy, walked in and roared again. "ATTACK!" Rudy, calmly, took one step towards the Careers, and three cannons fired: Stepsura, Esurio, and Staffiana. The remaining tributes took a step back but still managed to grab Buck. "What're ya gonna do? You can't catch me, you can't catch me! Oh, yeah, I'm caught." Buck said. Rickshaw, who held Buck at the moment, knocked him at the side of the wall, and he hit the ground.

"Go!" cried the dying wish of Buck.

**AR: **I have nothing to say here. I wish I didn't have to do this. But I have to. (to keep the story interesting) And that's that. What happened? Well, you'll just have to wait and see! Oh, and yes Rudy and Buck are friends now. I had to have Rudy save their butts. It was the first thing that popped into my head.


	5. Volts' New Creation

5. Volts' New Creation

There was a moment of silence. Nobody could believe this one. Buck: he was the bravest weasel the pack had ever known. He just couldn't die. But he was, and there was nothing nobody could do about it. Beetee immediately followed Buck's last wish and called the others to run as fast as they could away from the Careers. Which, in case you don't remember, only included Rickchaw from District 1 and Vitiosus from District 2. They would make a nice couple, really. Both vicious and bloodthirsty. None of those things went through Beetee's mind then, though, if they weren't in that simple situation, it probably would have.

Fact was, there was too much going on that everything in the Battle of Careers seemed to happen at once. Peaches' near death experience with Becker, a lot of the Careers' deaths, Buck...Beetee forced himself to try not to think of the negative things, but that was really all that anyone could think of, so that was impossible. The remaining animals (and person) in the pack ran for their lives away, like Buck would have wanted. Even Rudy seemed terrified; he quivered, yet did not run away. He stayed right there, looking down onto Buck, like a good friend would. When the pack got about a two yards away from Rickchaw, he screamed and jumped. The pack got away just in time, and landed on a place far away enough that the Careers couldn't catch them. But something was wrong. Only five (there was six) allies huddled together.

* * *

Scrat kicked rocks off of the place where the nut cup used to be. He was super angry. Rickchaw must have already drunken it! Scrat couldn't believe it. Now he would never, ever, get to taste his precious nut. Nothing was right. He felt like the dead tributes. Alone, but in a better place. Scrat was alone, but in a worse place, at that. The worst place an animal of his kind could be in. Without the nut, he could at least get Scratte back. But sadly, no, he had already proven he was no loyalty to her, whatsoever. Scrat decided that the only way he could ever love her again was if she brought him a nut. He looked up and noticed a large, hairy, brown, nut. Scrat smiled and started climbing.

**12:09: **Barely started.  
**12:23: **The first branch.  
**12:47: **Halfway there.  
**12:59: **Yay!

Scrat had gotten the nut (which, if you haven't guessed, is a coconut) he had long dreamed for, so he started chewing the branch off. When it was starting to creak and about to fall, he ran back down and put his arms out. He stumbled this way, and stumbled that way, and finally the coconut fell, but he couldn't hold the weight. The coconut, if you haven't guessed, fell on him, squishing him, sending him to the other side of the Ice Age. He was all burnt up by the time he got to the other side. Scrat sighed and continued kicking rocks.

* * *

Laying on Sid's lap, claw stuck in Sid's body, was Diego. It seemed to Beetee that all the most brave, loyal, and butt-kickers died first. Buck and Diego, and soon Sid would die too, at the rate his blood was flowing. Soon enough, Manny realized, Ellie, Peaches, Beetee, and himself would die if they didn't stop the Careers from creating havoc. "We have to end this," Manny told Beetee. "Manny, the chances of the rest of us dying are too big. We will probably get killed before we have the chance to kill _them. _We can't end this unless you want to die doing it. I've finally found out what the Quarter Quell is. The animals in the games have to die as well, with the Careers and I. Each Quarter Quell is something different. The first one was they had to choose who goes into the Hunger Games. The second was each District sent four people, two boys and two girls. The third one was the victors of earlier Hunger Games would go in. The fourth one was all girls, no boys. The fifth one is the one you are battling right now. I'm sorry, Manny, but you can't save us all."

By this time, Sid had fallen with Diego, and Manny had never thought that they would die together. It never seemed to work that way to anybody. But it did, and there was nothing to do. Beetee sat down on a log and started thinking of a plan. It took him a few minutes, but finally he realized what he could do. He had figured out a plan with electricity in the 75th Hunger Games, so maybe, just maybe... "Ellie, grab that big leaf over there and put it in front of me. Manny, grab that string over there and attach it to the leaf. Then, Ellie and Manny, take Sid and Diego and lay them on the leaf. Don't worry, I have a plan." Manny and Ellie were skeptical, but did as told. When everything was finished, he grabbed two sticks and started to make a small chance of electricity. "Yes! It's working! Now..." he said as he stuck one stick into Sid's mouth and the other in Diego's. "This better work," Beetee muttered. He performed the Heimlich on the two, and soon enough, Sid coughed and Diego grumbled something they couldn't make out. Beetee smiled, and said in a really creepy voice, "It's alive, _it's_ alive!" And yes, it was true. Beetee had brought Sid and Diego back to life using Mary Shelley's method. "Now let's go kill Rickchaw and Vitiosus."

"Fools! You cannot kill us!" Rickchaw told them after they brought Buck back to life as well. "You literally can't kill us! We will return!" Vitiosus said. Suddenly the remaining tributes transformed, into two vampires: One named Jesse, and one named Sarah. "Jesse, you wicked man! How could you lock me up for so long?!" Sarah asked. "That is for me to know, and for you to never find out. And as for your little friend, Manny," he said as he picked up Buck again. "I think he will make a nice piece in my jewelry collection." Jesse smirked, swirled up, and disappeared from the games, with Buck by his side. "With this power, I can get back Wiress. I must leave, boys. I must," Beetee said, taking Sarah's hand."People of the Ice Age, you must find Buck. Jesse will stop at nothing to kill him. For he has taken the form of one of his sworn enemies, and if he is killed again, there is no taking him back. I'm sorry." "With this power, I can get back Wiress. I must leave, boys. I must," Beetee said, taking Sarah's hand. Sarah swirled up, and disappeared. The rest of the tributes were alone, with their best friend in the high possibility to die.

**AR: **I just hate unhappy endings. Don't you? Wait, what? Oh, yes, there will be more stories, you didn't think I'd leave off there, did you? So many questions unanswered, so many...so many...treasures to be found. Look out


End file.
